


Destiny is not a bed of roses

by TheGoldenHawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The blue fairy is a bitch, that's nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/pseuds/TheGoldenHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superior forces always takes care to maintain the balance between good and evil until it created a great evil to destroy it should also destroy that balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the cold mountains where no human or animal soul dared get too close for fear of the powerful dark magic guarding these borders the echo of a baby's cry is heard which echoed through the walls of solid ice amplifying sound up to one turquoise glass coffin in which lies a Beautiful woman with long hair and blood red skin as white as the snow that surrounded these mountains with tiny freckles around his nose, cries echoed through the cavernous room by amplifying columns surrounding the coffin to crack it and start creating a shower of snow turquoise scented parchment.

  
A pair of large olive-colored eyes widened and flashed recognition to hear the baby crying which was slowly disappearing as a summer breeze leaving behind a warm golden light and the scent of wild roses.

  
Pink lips of this woman came out a laugh that echoed through the halls of anyone Crystal Palace bristling skin and filling your heart with fear any creature that achieves hear that sound so ancient.

  
"So she was already born, wonderful, amazing, lovely" anything that speak to the woman in a singsong voice which would be confused with that of an angel

"Well it's time to get to work," he muttered as he waved his hand and wiped cough dust and clutter that centuries of neglect had caused his beloved castle

While he cleaning the magic castle that woman a rectangular mirror approximately 5 meters by 3 meters approached, he discovered that scarlet cloth that protected the passage of time and muttered quietly in a small spell ancestral language localization.

"Well as they decided to call in this life, dear"

In the mirror the lullaby of a mother and her son sounded "Belle Belle my little welcome my little rose, my little beauty"

_Elsewhere near the sea kingdom of Avolena where the king and queen enjoyed the joys of parenthood, after many years of trying he found several failures and 12 hours of agony the king and queen at last they had the greatest desire your heart_

_"Maurice my love come and meet our daughter" called the queen from her bed to her husband, who paced nervously at the foot of bed_

_"Oh it's so beautiful like her mother," he said smiling at his wife_

_"Look has your eyes" exclaimed the Queen to see his daughter opened her eyes for the first time showing a shade of blue as bright and beautiful as the coast around his kingdom_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
"Belle, Belle, Belle, that as more charming name have chosen for you," the woman muttered as he covered her mirror and walked toward the doors of its newly remodeled castle

"Well I think I have to make a visit to the enchanting realm of Avolena to meet his new princess," he said cheerfully almost dancing and singing while his velvet cape turquoise and silver fit and evaporated in those cold, hard frozen mountains toward the kingdom Avolena

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm sorry for not updating in a while but have spent a lot of things, my job, a new job, have not had time and translation in English, it was really difficult for the English is not my mother tongue, but I update my endeavor to be constants please leave your beautiful comments, and enjoy  
> Once Upon A Time, not mine .... bla bla bla

 

 

 

The winter had been hard and childbirth of the queen too, the disease began to overshadow the joy of the birth of the princess, as if some evil magic work soon after the birth of her daughter, Queen acquired a mysterious disease which decimating their strength and ended his energy, sending it straight into the arms of death. King Maurice summoned all doctor and healer of all the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms for the sole purpose of saving his wife and daughter.

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I DO NOT CARE IF I HAVE TO SELL MY OWN SOUL AT THE SAME DARK, YOU SAVED MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER OR MY FACE IRATE be the last we see, in their miserable lives" roared with fury because all negative by doctors about the health of his wife and daughter.

"His Highness, as we explained, the cure for what ails the Queen is beyond our knowledge about plants and diseases, there is nothing we can do" I speak diplomatically one of the doctors who was in the throne room

"Your Highness, if I may use some advice, I would say that invokes the fairies" I call with a voice hoarse and cavernous, the second of three medicine man who were there present

The man had almost bald head, a greasy beard and wore a suit of monk which gave off the festive aroma of mistletoe, but what probably stood out were his dark, tired eyes with a hint of unconsciousness and weightlessness as if it were not the speaker, however, and surprisingly no one noticed that or if they did they attributed to fatigue after working for hours mixing potions and herbs

"Fairies?" asked with a hint of sadness "they have not abandoned them i do not understand the point of having a fairy guardian in your family if you do not respond when actually need"

"I could keep trying them are good, it could save the princess" she insisted the man

"No," I answered curtly the King "Besides my Colette says that all magic comes with a price and fairies are unreliable I will respect his wishes" are a sad voice added and overwhelmed

"Now I leave here, their services are no longer required," he added with a firm and authoritative voice pointing his guards to escort the men of medicine out of the throne room "And I do not want to be bothered"

"Yes, your Highness," replied in unison the three doctors and guards as they walked out the front door of the throne room and closed behind them

And only in the throne room, the king Maurice sat down and contemplate all the changes of emotions that happened in recent days, went from concern for his wife and daughter during childbirth, to the joy of finally being a parent after all this time longing for that wonderful gift, before returning to the concern, to see his wife began to fall sick, midwives saying it was postpartum weakness, anguish and despair when she did not improve, and to top it off his beautiful Belle without his mother to feed her also began to get sick, anger and the fear of to see that none of the calls made to her fairy godmother were answered, despair and anger to see that all the power he had as king was not sufficient to find someone who, save his family

Now after going through all these emotions, it only remained a huge desire to mourn, but knew better than to break his composure, he should remain strong for Colette and her little Belle.

Plunged deep in his thoughts, King almost no became aware of the slight knock at the door before entering the royal messenger, or their presence in front of him, went until he cleared his throat loudly, he realized that someone was disturbing their thoughts.

"What was not clear do not want to be bothered unless it's something important ?!" exclaimed more tired than angry

"I'm sorry your highness, is the queen, requests your presence in their bedrooms, she wants to say goodbye"

"No, no, no, this is not possible," he muttered disturbed and ran in search of his wife, unaware of the old monk, hiding in the shadows of the corridors, watching with a dark smile the king, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke leaving the distinctive the smell of fresh pine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, it seems we turn to see Spring, how much time has passed since the last time we met you?" call the singing and angelic voice of a woman surprising the Blue Fairy who watched the progress of the disease queen Colette from the shadows of a turret, just opposite the balcony of the room the king and queen.

"Winter" named in a whisper which could not hide the degree of horror and immediately try to camouflage with surprise, "I thought you were dead," he added indifferent

"Just close your eyes and thinks it's a bad dream, I always do, mostly when I have to see your face"

"Apparently all these years they have not killed your good humor"

"Oh, do not think I've forgotten what you did to me, and do not think I do not know what you plan, you touch a hair on that girl and I swear, I'll do whatever I should have done long ago"

"Come on, Winter we both know, you're not able to kill me," she laughed, "but tell me what is special about the princess of a small kingdom by the sea for the winter sorceress"

"I do not know, you tell me what a special can be for you, it was necessary to turn into a zombie a monk, and disperse, a magical disease with seal of blood?" Winter observed the surprised look of the Blue Fairy and laughed

"Come on, you thought for a moment that I would not notice it was you," she said, throwing her head back and inhaling deeply "Definitely the horrible smell of your magic"

Suddenly a powerful explosion of magic lit up all around the castle impregnating the air with a golden light and the sweet scent of roses, leaving surprised to ancestral sorcerers

"Well, does not deny their ancestral origin" Winter said smiling arrogantly

Blue meanwhile was not happy realizing that his plan had not worked and Belle was still alive, but as he knew Winter, Spring never surrendered, when he was an evil plan in hand, he disappeared for 3000 years is proof it.

"You do not think you've won, your beloved, future elemental sorceress die if it's the last thing I do," said Reul Grohm hissed, pointing menacingly to the tower where the room of the Kings was and whence proceeded that bright beam of golden light.

"When you understand, Spring, that for this world turn the absolute equilibrium is needed, not only the good and evil?"said with a sad smile, which immediately turned into a fierce smile with a murderer shine in his eyes as he raised his hand to blow on his palm and throw direct glowing dust in the eyes of the Blue Fairy.

The Fairy squealed with indignation and immediately used his magic eye wash and disperse dust that brilliant but it was too late and had been absorbed into their system

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Me? Nothing," Winter said smiling brightly, giving his his face a cheerful youthful look, then transformed into a completely frightening mask, "I warned you long ago, do not get into issues of balance, because I shall always be to stop you, no matter how long it takes me, I always stop you "

"We do not allow that to become that child in an elemental sorceress and destroy the order, that I myself have created" calmly replied

Slowly with superhuman grace he approached the Blue Fairy and whispered gleefully but simultaneously with a menacing tone that froze the blood the Blue Fairy "Good luck finding her" before disappearing into a cloud of turquoise

Surprised by her words, slowly he turned to look toward the castle complete their work and eliminate the little princess before it's too late, with a cry of rage and indignation realized that the castle and the village had completely disappeared, could just watching the horizon that showed the beautiful sea bordering the kingdom of Avolena, even worse could not feel the magic princess was as if he had suddenly ceased to exist

 

"Damn you and your damn tricks Winter"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, my Colette, be strong, do not abandon us your daughter and I need you, Belle need you" said Maurice totally dejected, at his wife who was not improving, his face was completely white, his eyes sunken in their sockets, on a purple so eye circles that seemed bruising

"Do not be afraid, my love, I will be fine, I will always be by your side since where I am and watch over you and our little Belle" whispered Colette, weakly as she intertwined his fingers with her husband. "Come, stop those tears, I need you to listen carefully, remember the jeweler who gave me my mother? "

"Of course! Why?"He asked, frowning, surprised by his wife to ask for something so trivial, like jewels on his deathbed

"Do not look at me that way, I need to go for it, and bring me what is in the double bottom" she said urgently

"Since when has a double bottom?" he asked himself, surprised as he walked to the dresser of his wife and opened the jeweler to discover the double bottom, where a strange necklace with a pendant, composed of hundreds of small spirals which appeared to a small and hipnotisante sun was silver gleaming like sapphires, newborn stars to touch the said, his touch was cold as snow and sapphires sent a small pulse of magic around the room, which resembled the a heartbeat, awakening to the small Belle, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib by the bed of his mother.

Listening to mourn her daughter at her side Maurice ran to pick it up and give it to his mother "Shhhh, my little rose is not have to be scared" lull the queen, weary, but without losing that distinctive motherly tone, "I will tell you a secret. .... "Colette began with hypnotic tone as was beckoning to her husband for her to sit with her.

"You are the a result of much patience and long years of perseverance, you are the fruit of a great love, no matter how alone you feel you'll never be alone, you will always see the good in people and if not found it will create, know true nature of everything you find and save our world that no matter how great others see a problem when things look dark and hopeless you always find the solution "

Maurice looked with eyes full of tears to his wife and daughter, that speech was very strange, but who was he to question it at a time like this "You have the necklace?" the weak voice of his sweet wife, take it out of his reverie, she looked more tired than just a few minutes ago, Belle had little ashen face, lips blue and breathing heavily.

I was about to go running around the doctor, despite he was told that they could not do anything, but then the gaze of his wife stopped him, he had the look full of fire and determination that had not seen since he met her, then he remembered his question.

"Yes, I have it"

"All right." replied weakly as he took the necklace with trembling hands and put it around his daughter whispering some words in a language almost forgotten in this world.

Suddenly a large pulse of golden magic spread through from the heart of Belle until reaching every corner of the kingdom, restoring health, changing all from the inside and out.

With a last breath Colette Queen one last time to kiss his daughter on the forehead, "The Fifth Power has finally arrived, ether at born and ended the reign of darkness" she whispered while watching the rosy cheeks and eyes as blue as the theirs

Closing his eyes whispered with his last breath, to her husband, "Do not worry, my love I will always be present even if you can not see me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Its me .. Well after more than a year a new update yay!, I thank you to all who have supported me with this story, thanks to my friends of group of chat of Nanowrimo who with their wordwars finally helped me to leave my Writer's block and can thus bring a new chapter and many more to follow.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, before start, you know disclaimer, I do not own OUAT or its characters, only I borrowed from trash writers who ruined our ship and did not deserve them.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading! And do not forget to give me your beautiful comments
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This update is for Revolution Rumbelle

 

 

 

In the depths of Pixie Hollow, Reul Ghorm, destroyed and destroyed her office in a great attack of fury, well known was her anger that none of the fairies dared to approach, as the attacks of cholera were well known throughout And wide of the community of fairies

"Everything was perfectly well planned, kill the mother and daughter would weaken to the point of dying and her magic with her but noooooo, as always Winter had to come and ruin all my plans, I was about to convince the foolish king to call me I could get rid of the girl, using their silly superstitions towards the magic against them "

"Do not be silly, you know that Winter will never let you, whether she's alive or not," say a mocking voice from a large mirror covered with a white blanket in the corner of the room.

She ran to discover the mirror, only to see herself, but it was not a common reflection but the darkest part of her soul itself speaking through a mirror.

"And what do you want me to do? She always ruins my plans, that girl had to die, she'll destroy everything I've built"

"Did you believe that turning a monk into your puppet, to convince the king to let you be close to his daughter, was the answer?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were never very clever, darling?" Sarcastically asked her reflection "although I must admit that it was a very smart move on your part to kill the queen, that way she will not have her initiation"

"Colette gave her, she necklace before she died," she murmured in a heavy voice, turning back on her reflection.

"The necklace of the blue sun ?, well that will certainly protect her from all who seek to harm her"

"Including me," she murmured irritably.

"Exactly, but if for once your life listens to me, I have a plan of how we can remove it from the protection of her mother" exclaimed furious her reflex

"I hear you," she said softly, turning to look at her reflection once again, those coal-black eyes, cold and soulless, that skin with a sickly purple hue, still remember the first time she saw this mirror, She was just a lonely girl who dreamed of a perfect world ...

"Spring! Spring! Are you listening to me?"

"What?!"

With a sigh, her reflection continuous. "You have to get rid off the girl before her powers develop completely and ruin the balance you created"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Obviously you can not kill her for yourself, so why not get someone to do the dirty work, literally?" Answered with a grimace of disgust when think of the blood and then replace it with a cold smile

"Like what?"

"Well do you remember that wonderful cleansing that you make to free the kingdom from the followers of Winter and her beloved sisters?"

"Are you insinuating that another ogre war should start?"

"Why not? Every great civilization needs a war to get rid of the filth that has contaminated it?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," replied Blue, calmly as she looked at the map of the enchanted forest that adorned a wall of her office

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The queen is dead, the people cry, all cry for the loss of their beloved queen, the most just, good, noble and pious sovereign that the whole kingdom had seen, but no one in the whole world suffers like King Maurice, he lost to the love of his life and the only thing left is his precious daughter. The only thing that gives him strength to cope with the deep sorrow that overwhelms him from the depths of his soul.

Maurice watched his subjects from the balcony of the library, watched the almost tangible sadness that covered the whole kingdom, there never was anyone as good and pure as his wife and fears that without her at his side can not continue reigning.

Suddenly he realized that the temperature of the room fell drastically, but the fireplace was still lit, but it was not a common cold, it was a feeling like sitting on a winter night staring at the stars from your window with a cup hot chocolate

"She always loves roses, isn't it?"call the sweet voice of a woman from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Demanded Maurice turning around but he not seeing anyone

"There is no need to be afraid, I am an old friend of the family," replied a beautiful woman, with red hair like blood covered with a black veil in symbol of respect for the mourning that faced this family, her skin as white as snow stood out beautifully with her empire-style dark green almost black dress, sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace drinking a cup of tea and looking at the beautiful fresh roses that were in a vase on the tea table.

"Who are you what do you want?" He asked confused as he sat in an armchair in front of her and watched her carefully.

"Filled with questions are we, huh?" Winter asked, arching an eyebrow, amused at the King as she waved her hand and evoked a fresh tea service. "Let's have a cup, you can understand things more clearly if you accompany them with a cup of tea"

Reluctantly Maurice made himself a cup and watched the strange witch in front of him

"I come to give my condolences Maurice, Colette was always a wonderful woman, I just wish I can met her." Winter said after a moment of silence as she watched the dancing flames of the fireplace.

"Just as Belle will never know her mother?" Maurice asked defiantly and disdainful this woman who obviously possessed magic something that was never well seen in his kingdom

Ignoring his tone, Winter responded in a calm, friendly voice. "Maybe Belle will not meet Colette the way we would have liked but she will know her in differently way, every year that she grows up and matures you will see a quality of your wife in your daughter and thus Colette will never be forgotten and Belle will know her mother, that is my gift for you "

"Why are you here? Who are you, why do you care so much about my family?"

Looking away from the dancing flames of the fireplace, Winter stood and walked to the balcony where Maurice had previously watched his people and in a low, sad voice began to explain

"No matter who I am, your majesty, who i was is was forgotten, who I am will not be recognized but who I will be, that is what really matters," she replied quietly before adding in a firm voice "A great war is coming Maurice, a magical war Which will destroy everything once again, Belle will be part of it whether you want it or not, you know who your wife was, which is what it was, I ask you to allow me to protect and train Belle, you know the fate that awaits her "

"No," he hissed furiously.

"No? You have not even heard my proposal," Winter questioned in a surprised tone. "Would you mind extending that response dear?" asked indulgently

"I said no, I do not care what you're going to say, my daughter will have nothing to do with magic, magic destroyed my wife's family and I suspect it had something to do with her death I will not allow my sweet daughter to be dragged into that sea of intrigue and pain that is your world and the world of beings like you, I do not care who you were, you are, or you will be "exclaimed furiously

"It seems that you do not know what you are facing King Maurice" said mockingly standing up "She is The Ether, everything dark and luminous in this kingdom and the surroundings are look for her, you believe your little kingdom and your daughter survive Without my protection, at this moment hundreds of magical beings already know of their existence and come for her "exclaimed Winter furiously rounding Maurice who still in his chair in front of the fire, her bright green eyes transformed into infinite wells of blood color which Reflected fury and powerful magic.

"My little magic trick to keep the Fairies away will not last long and what will you do after that?" she exclaimed before taking a deep breath and walking away and walking to the balcony once more to try to calm down, conjure up a snowball which he transformed into different figures before disappearing as fast as it appeared.

Maurice was watching this strange woman, he could feel the power emanating from her being, he knew that if his dear Colette was here at this moment she would know what to do, magic was always her strong point, but at the same time he could not allow his daughter will enter the world of magic himself saw how hard that life is and how every father does not want to see his children suffer.

"What do you propose to protect my daughter?"

Winter turned slowly, smiled warmly at Maurice, her eyes regaining their beautiful green color

"The necklace that Colette gave her will protect her until she receives her initiation, which will happen in 12 years, when that moment arrives you will give her to me so that I can train her in the elementary arts, meanwhile I will protect your kingdom"

"If I do not that what will happen?"

"There are many things that can happen, the magic inside her will overwhelm it to madness, some dark being will train her and corrupt her, some luminous being will find her and corrupt her, it could explode herself, and so the list goes on , But none ends with a nice ending for anyone from your beloved kingdom. "

Nodding, he swallowed before getting up and answering, "Give me a week to think about it"

"Not much to think about, but okay, you have 7 days" and with those last words Winter said goodbye, leaving only a trail of turquoise smoke

Sighing Maurice collapsed once more in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh my love, how much I need you, I do not know what to do"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is a new fanfic, which been writing, I Read it and please do not be too hard on my kind of writing, I'm new to this genre of writing  
> Also, if someone wants to be my beta agradeseria it much, I will update as often as possible  
> Thanks and sorry if my English is terrible, is not my native language


End file.
